1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adapter apparatuses, particularly to an adapter apparatus for universal serial bus (USB) connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, USB connectors are more and more popularly used in computers. There are two types of USB connectors: male and female. The female connector is configured to receive the male connector. Female connectors are not configured to receive female connectors, and male connectors are not configured to receive male connectors without the use of adapters. However, because of different sizes of the male and female connectors, there is no universal adapter for both types of the connectors.